Instrument carrying cases for musical instruments conventionally include a chamber for the instrument. This chamber is often hinged with a lid to form such a case. Commonly, interior compartments are placed within the chamber for accessories such as bows, extra reeds, tuners, and the like.
Bows are typically stored in the lid of a stringed instrument case, with no material to separate the stringed instrument from the bows. This causes significant problems. Bow hair is very fragile and can easily be destroyed by getting it caught on, for example, a fingernail or a tuning peg. After bow hairs are significantly damaged, they must be replaced in a costly process. Bow hairs have rosin on them, which is very dangerous to the wood of the instrument. The wood must be wiped clear of rosin every time the instrument is played to ensure that the rosin does not destroy the wood. While conventional cases do have a space to ensure that there is no direct contact between the bow and the instrument, the rosin is in very close proximity to the instrument, thereby potentially causing a problem.
Various solutions have been attempted to solve this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,134 (Carson) discloses an instrument carrying case that has two chambers where the second chamber can only be accessed through means other than through the first chamber. The second chamber is meant to carry the musician's accessories. There is plenty of room for musician's accessories, but to access the second chamber, it is necessary to close the first chamber before opening the second chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,384 (Lee et al.) discloses an instrument carrying case that has one chamber. There is a recessed cavity for the instrument as well as a cavity for the accessories. However, the cavity for the accessories is lacking in size as it only uses the largest area not occupied by the instrument or supporting elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,113 (Wanner) discloses an instrument carrying case for wind instruments having an instrument storage chamber formed therein. A disadvantage is that the instrument has to be inserted into the case by its end. This carrying case is not suitable for stringed instruments.
The environment in which the instrument is stored affects the reliability, sound, condition, and life-span of that instrument. Extreme humidity or temperature destroys the materials of an instrument. Ideal conditions of temperature and humidity are rarely met within the instrument carrying case.
When considering a carrying case for a stringed instrument, the musician must see whether the case provides for storage of equipment such as bows or if it can provide an atmosphere of ideal temperature and humidity conditions. What is needed is a case for carrying stringed musical instruments where the instrument is completely protected as well as the accessories, mainly the bows. The instrument needs to be protected in a few ways, encompassing all that is described above. There should be ample storage for the bows that should be kept away from the instrument as well as humidity control to adjust temperature and humidity.